parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 9 - Thomas to Percy's Rescue!
Here is part nine of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas arrives at the Canopy as his eyes spin round after he rolls and hits the ground. He shakes his head and walks straight ahead, noticing nothing, until Smudger pops out from behind him and pursues him while he is being shot three times and hurt. Thomas climbs across the web to collect seven yellow lums, only to get poked by Smudger, and manages to grab a purple lum and swings back and forth, making Smudger dizzy until he shoots a cage to free more yellow lums while his health increases. He only gets hurt by Smudger once until he flies across onto the web again and is hurt again. He falls down and fades out of sight. Smudger returns to his hiding place and falls fast asleep. Suddenly, he hears a rope grabbing onto the web and awakens when he sees Thomas climbing upward onto the web again. Smudger pursues Thomas, who climbs quickly away from him as fast as he will and collects lots of yellow lums and escapes by running through a cave after shooting a cage and collecting more yellow lums while he flies across and climbs up. He jumps down a hole and finally arrives at an unknown area. He hears a strange noise whimpering and finds the whimpering from his best friend Percy and runs across to collect more yellow lums. He stops at a lazer gate which he can't get through and heads back to where he was and goes along the left path and jumps on a platform to collect more yellow lums until Paxton leaps out of nowhere and begins to shoot at him only to hurt Thomas's foot, which is still banaged. Thomas force grabs the lasers from the gun and force throws them back at Paxton, who jumps out of the way, and plummets down into the emptiness below. Thomas bandages his foot and walks onto the platform that Paxton was on and grabs a yellow lum and shoots a switch to free Percy) * Percy: Yeah! Thomas is the greatest! (Thomas hurries along back to the same place he was and hurries to the laser gate he was at and waits for Percy to jump down and help him out. Percy grabs a rain mask and manages to destroy the laser gate by doing a rain dance. Thomas and Percy jump down and grab a yellow lum. Thomas and Percy walk along and grab a green lum and four yellow lums. Percy does the same thing to release a plant like he did with the laser gates. A flower pops out before Thomas jumps onto it and grabs a yellow lum. The flower takes Thomas across the abyss to collect more yellow lums and over to the other side where he jumps off and shoots a plaster on the mast and breaks it down for Percy, who backs off and crosses after it becomes a bridge. After Thomas grabs a yellow lum, Percy takes Thomas's hand, before the two walk and grab another yellow lum. Percy rain dances on the fire to put it for Thomas like he did with the flower and laser gates. Thomas and Percy walk across and grab a green lum. Suddenly, Paxton jumps out after falling off, and surprises Thomas, but scares poor Percy, who yelps in surprise, flees, and hides. Thomas gets his foot hurt again and begins to force grip Paxton. He force pulls him toward him and force grips him again and turns around. He throws Paxton right into the darkness below. Thomas bandages his foot and walks up to Percy, who is scared) * Thomas: (anxious) What's the matter? Are you afraid? * Percy: What?! Um, no, no. No, I'm not afraid. * Thomas: Look, there's no shame in getting scared, you see. The warship and those pirates are very dangerous, understand?! Oh, it's not fair. If only I had more of my powers... * Percy: Powers?! Oh, yes, I forgot that! (takes a silver lum and gives it to Thomas) * Thomas: A silver lum!!! (the silver lum builds its energy up in Thomas until he jumps around with delight) * Percy: Emily gave me the ability to make your fist stronger. If you hold down the B button, you'll make your shot stronger! * Thomas: Hold the B button down makes my fist stronger, huh?! Okay! (runs off with Percy following. As Thomas and Percy round the corner and collect a yellow lum, Thomas is suddenly surprised when his eyes widen for coming straight toward him and Percy, is a warship. Percy screams 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' in fear and flees in fright from Thomas, who is left alone. He charges up his fist and shoots a mighty shoot. Thomas runs up to the prison ship after he grabs another yellow lum and dodges its shots and moves out of the shots' ways. Smudger jumps out from the prison ship and fires his shotgun at Thomas, but is shot by Thomas' mighty shot from his power fist, and moves to another platform. He is shot again and jumps on the highest platform and gets shot by Thomas' original shot. Thomas charges up his powerful fist and shoots at Smudger, who jumps in shock when he drops his shotgun and lands down below, after Thomas force grabs his shotgun. Thomas regains full health and runs back to Percy and gives him Smudger's shotgun. Percy reloads the gun and follows Thomas and does the same thing to the electric gate. Thomas and Percy grab a green lum, only to meet Sidney, who scares Percy away after Thomas collects a yellow lum. Thomas stands his ground against Sidney and force grab the shots from the gun Sidney is firing and force throws them back to Sidney, who drops his gun and jumps on the wall and acts like a scaredy cat. Thomas takes Sidney's gun and runs back to Percy and gives him Sidney's gun. Thomas and Percy run into the next area where they pick up three yellow lums and see a cage above them. Thomas picks up another lightsaber dropped from the prison ship and gives it to Percy for him to reload. Thomas climbs on some boxes and swings on a purple lum and shoots a cage to free more yellow lums. He lets Percy raindance on a bush and climbs up on the same boxes he was on and swings on the purple lum he swung and jumps off to collect the orange lum from the balcony which is trying to guard a gate. Thomas jumps down and hides in the bush and moves slowly forward to the door and stops) * Cerberus: Halt! Identification underway. Everything's okay: It's just a tall funnel bush. Door deactivated. (deactivates the door as Thomas walks inside and shoots a cage to free more yellow lums and Boco) * Percy: I can't come with you. My darling Mavis wants to see me. * Thomas: Okay. Bye! * Percy: Goodbye, Thomas! (Thomas and Boco dance to make a magic spiral door and head back to the isle of doors. Percy hears a growling noise and shrieks and heads back to the Percy village with Boco at the Isle of Doors) Thomas, wait up! (Thomas arrives at the Whale Bay, takes out a shack bathroom, opens and closes the door, and sits on the toilet seat to have a rest) Category:Daniel Pineda